Locked away
by Mossywalrus
Summary: What happens when the Host Club finds out about Tamki's sister? And the fact she hates him dearly? Or her sad little secret? Some things should be kept hidden from the world. Some people should be kept hidden.
1. Who is she?

"_You're always on my mind, think about you all the time Uh, no Let's not talk about it. Drama we can live without it~!_"

I laugh softly, knowing I didn't sing that well. I was taking a stroll through halls, ignoring the glares I received from practically everyone. My eyes flicked up when I walked straight into a door. "Music Room 3? That's the Host Club, with Hikaru and Kauro~!" I shove the doors open. Oh, oh god. A blinding white light- where did it come from?- and rose petals came through. "Welcome to the Host Club!" Six very, very attractive voices came from inside. A tall, tan and handsome one, Tamaki, Two equally hot ginger twins, someone who looked like a computer geek, a little blonde boy with adorable chocolate colored eyes that was , to your surprise, you height. There was also a really pretty girl, with short brown and hair and large brown eyes. That must be Haruhi. Tamaki talked about her enough.

I rub my eyes, a small pout on my face. "Hikaruuuuu! That light is way too bright!" I whined, instantly by his side. "Who are you?" Hikaru and Kauro said in unison. I stepped back, hurt flashing over my features. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I muttered "Tamaki never told you about me, did he?" My voice was soft, so unlike the bubbly blonde I just was. Tamaki had edged away as soon as he saw me, and now sat in his corner. "I'm his little sister, Kiara Suoh." I just held back a sob before a piece of cake was shoved towards me. Cake…? My hazel eyes lighten up and I began to stuff yourself, squealing 'thanks' to the boy who gave it to me.

Once I finished, the Twins were staring at me. "Yes, Mister Doppelgangers?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. "Would you like to play a game, Kiara?" They purred together. Tamaki seemed to notice my existence then, as he scooped me into a hug crying out "Don't talk to those shady twins! Daddy's got you!" I shoved him away pretty quick, an angered look on my face. "What's wrong with you?" I snap and glared at him, arms crossed over my chest. "First, you forget about me for this club, then when you come home all you talk about _Haruhi_! That's all you actually talk to me about anymore, damnit! Then, you don't tell anyone here about _me_? And now, you've got the nerve to tell me what to do with my own life, even though you hardly give two cents about me?" I began to yell, letting out all my anger and sadness in those bundle of words.

The club was silent, all eyes directed on you. Good thing no customers were there, right? Heh…heh? Tamaki rolled away to his corner of woe, leaving you to storm out so no one saw you cry. Honey ran after me, even though I hadn't wanted anyone to. "Kiara-chan! Wait up!" I heard the childish voice whine. I whirl around, flames flaring in my eyes. "What?" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted some cake, but you ran off…" he trailed off, looking up at me with anime tears in his eyes. I bit my lip, struggling not to give in. I couldn't help grabbing him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.


	2. Oh, Great

I ran through the halls, trying to find my class. Crap, crap, crap. I was already fifteen minutes late- that was a lot, for someone of my standards. I passed by a group of guys who were (sadly) checking me out. Dumb perverts, the whole lot of them. I sighed, because they were the only people I had seen. I turned and walked back, forcing an adorable smile on my face. "Excuse me~!" I said, tilting my head to the side and rocking on my heels. "Do you know where 1-A is, possibly?" I did my best to not let my voice crack, which it did. A lot.

Once the boys showed me to the classroom –a lot of flirting and disgusting language- leaving me with a compliment on how I looked in the Ouran uniform. I had made it less…puffy and not-so-vibrant-and-ugly yellow. It came down to my knees and I really loved it. I skipped into the classroom, smiling brightly at the grouchy teacher. She told me to sit next to Hikaru and Kaoru, which I did happily.

Until I realized Haruhi sat behind me.

Damnit, life. Whaddya want from me?! She kept asking me everything about my life and if Tamaki was a good person. Over and over and over and over. I rubbed my temples, hoping she could get the single. The twins did, and Kaoru leaned over, whispering something into Haruhi's ear. That made her stop bothering me. "She's never like that." Hikaru muttered to me.

Yay, school was out. I skipped down the street into a small store; I was running out of food. Fast. "Hello Miss~!" I giggled as I pushed open the door, the bell chiming to signal my entrance. "Ah, hello Kiara-chan!" the manager said, smiling brightly at me. Everyone in the neighborhood knew who I was; the only girl who was always humming or singing, who could be found making friends with anyone. I grab about ten boxes of pocky and an equal amount of ramen noodles. I pay for them and leave the store. As I bump into someone. That I hate.

With a passion.

**Fuck.**


End file.
